


land of make believe

by Jennaalmarie



Category: Green Day
Genre: Billie's POV, Gen, Mike is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaalmarie/pseuds/Jennaalmarie
Summary: Billie's late night thoughts are often distracting





	land of make believe

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyoooo friendos, so this is my first work in this fandom, I was inspired by several of the high school au pieces I've been reading and reading lately. Title is from Jesus of Suburbia, and this would probably not be up here without the persuasion of my good friend, onehellofashipper

It was late.

It was later than it should have been, even with the haze of vodka, and Billie was still awake. If he was being honest with himself, the chance of falling asleep were even less than they had been when Mike left his bedroom two hours ago after they had downed half a bottle of vodka. 

The voices were back in his head, a cacophony of shrieking that manifested itself in the start of an anxiety attack which he would have quieted down with more weed but at this hour the chances of lighting a joint without his mother knowing were less than the continued chances of him falling asleep. 

Thinking of smoking led his thoughts down the tracks to the same thoughts of Mike that plagued his every waking second and often his sleeping moments. His spindly fingers and his long stringy hair and his longer legs that gave him that height over Billie and Billie, _had definitely not_ thought about how well their bodies would slot together if Billie ever made that last step forward into Mike’s personal space _and made the final move for a kiss._ These were definitely not things that Billie’s mind thought of, and the only time he thought of even confessing it to himself was late at night when there was still traces of alcohol running through his veins and all he could smell on his sheets was Mike. 

Sometimes Billie wondered if Mike ever had the same thoughts running through his mind that Billie did at all hours of the day. If Mike ever thought about how their lips would feel making contact, if Mike ever thought about how well they would fit together laying in one of their little twin beds, if Mike ever thought about living together for the rest of their lives, if _Mike thought the same things as Billie at all._

Billie knew that the they were on the same wavelength when it came to music. Sitting in Billie’s mom’s garage together at the dead of night making melodies that would fit to the lyrics that poured out of Billie’s fingers like he was possessed was when Billie felt invincible, as if the whole world could come after them and they would continue to be _BillieandMike_ and _MikeandBillie._

Groaning out loud, Billie made what seemed the monumental turn so that he could face the stupid digital clock that Mike left over one day and never took back. The numbers seemed to mock him, blaring out _4:53am_ in bright neon green. He had school in the morning, and he would see Mike in four hours and _why can’t he sleep._

Billie let his eyes slide shut again and tried to force his mind to shut up. Think of Mike, think of Mike, think of Mike, _stop thinking, think of Mike, think of Mike, think of Mike, stop thinking Billie Joe!!!_ The voice in his head started to resemble his mom and that’s when Billie was forced to face the reality that he would be going to school half asleep and the only reason once again he wouldn’t totally fail out of school was because of Mike. With that thought on his mind, he finally felt the fuzziness creep in and unconsciousness took over.


End file.
